


Spare Me, Alpha

by melanie1109



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crossover, F/M, References to Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie1109/pseuds/melanie1109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The supernatural population is only growing in Beacon Hills.</p>
<p>When the Alpha pack arrives things only spiral.</p>
<p>This teenage werewolf pack thinks all chances of surviving are fading, until they come into town.</p>
<p>Mystic falls holds nothing for them anymore. Running from the grips of their past they stumble into a werewolf infested town.  </p>
<p>Werewolves only cause trouble. </p>
<p>Add vampires with a bad reputation and its potential disaster.  </p>
<p>It's Werewolves Vs. Night Walkers  </p>
<p>This might bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out With the Bad and... More Bad

•••Damon's P.O.V•••

"We need to leave"

Stefan shook his head, the frown lines clearly visible on his forehead. Maybe if he just listened to me for once he wouldn't be so stressed out.

"Say we do leave Mystic Falls, Then what? We run? Silas will find us Damon, guaranteed."

Fine he had a point, but what were we supposed to do? Wait until the psychotic 2,000 year old vampire decides he wants us dead?

No thanks I actually enjoy being the eternal stud, I prefer my dead undead state of living rather than being dead dead.

"Do I have to remind you Caroline had to fish you out of the creek last week, little boy? Literally fish you out of the creek, no pun intended"

He sighed running his hand through his hair "I know Damon, but what about the others? Caroline, Matt, Jeremy, Elena we can't just ask them to drop everything and leave."

I rolled my eyes I actually thought Stefan was smarter than this "Of course we can! Do you honestly think I was just going to leave them all behind?"

He gave me a pointed look calling my words bluff, he knew me better than I did.

"Granted I'd rather just ditch them all," he frowned "Including you" I added with a smirk "But I won't. We stick together besides we're all running from the same person so why not?"

He slumped down on the couch burying his face in his hands, I wanted to tell him to stop being so dramatic, but that wouldn't actually get him to lean in my favor would it?

"Your serious about this aren't you? Leaving Mystic Falls"

I shrugged walking over to the alcohol cabinet something I was definitely going to miss if we did leave. "More than serious baby bro. Think about it Stef, and if Mutt and Caroline get Klaus and Barbie Klaus to tag along we have this much more of a chance at surviving"

Stefan stared up at me into my eyes "you seem pretty convinced and I know how hard it is to unconvince you so where do you suppose we run off to? Florence or Australia? Which have you decided?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at his choices. Florence was definitely a maybe, but thats just too obvious especially for an alcoholic like me.

We need to go somewhere that isn't too suspicious, but also isn't too invisible.

And I know just the place.

"I have a better idea"

Stefan raised his eyebrows motioning for me to continue "I stumbled across this place while searching the map" He scoffed. He must have known I would have looked into the matter before consulting with him.

"Care to elaborate on which town you stumbled upon?" He asked irritated mostly because he knew I was dragging this on purposely.

I smiled wickedly pouring myself a glass of bourbon and downing it quickly.

"Beacon Hills"

His expression changed, confusion swimming in his eyes.

"In California?"

"The one and only. It's quite the distance from Virginia and what could possibly go wrong in a small reserved town like that?"

"It's not like there's vampires, witches, doppelgängers, and werewolves running a muck because that would be crazy"

I just smirked I wasn't about to agree with him and jinx our luck, we've already had enough of that going around these days.

"Been there done that. I guess we'll just have to find it for ourselves. Now run along and go tell the others to pack we leave first thing tomorrow"

Stefan rolled his eyes but obediently left heading for the grill. How could he disobey his older brother?

I knew it was going to take a lot of concvincing to get the others to go, but I'm sure if Elena went which I'm most positive she was, because I refused to leave her behind then maybe the others would just follow her lead.

They may not trust me but they did trust Elena and St.Stefan.

I let my mind wonder and it immediately went to the town that was about to become out next home.

Beacon Hills...

Hopefully we didn't screw that place up too.

What were the odds of running into other supernatural hell hole?

••••••

"Your dragging me all the way across the country the least you can do is tell me where were staying"

Caroline's constant whining was finally starting to annoy me, I'd tolerated her longer than usual which was a sign I'd gotten used to her.

Crap.

But shes still getting on my nerves. I'm just glad I wasn't the only one to notice.

"Definitely the least we can do" Jeremy muttered.

Caroline punched him in the arm and he yelled in pain, I didn't blame him.

Caroline isn't as old as me, but that didn't mean she couldn't kick my ass. I'd learned that the hard way when I attempted to kill her father.

Ah good times.

"Theres a pent house in Beacon Hills just waiting for us to arrive" I said hoping that would shut her up, but I should have known better.

"And when we get there what are we gonna do? Hideout all day? That's not exactly my idea of living"

I was tempted to ask what her idea of living as a vampire was when Elena cut in "Yeah Damon what are we gonna do?" She asked looking at me with her big brown eyes.

God I knew I should have chosen Klaus and Rebekah to ride with, but no I had to choose the hyper active teenagers.

Lucky Stefan.

"The lot of you will be enrolling in the local high-"

Before I could finish Caroline cut me off "Do not say the words high school! We just graduated!"

I rolled my eyes if she was going to be a vampire surviving in the human world she was going to have get used to reliving life over and over just to blend in.

"Your enrolling in high school Blondie. End of story" She huffed leaning back into her chair.

Finally, Silence!

"What about you and Klaus you guys look to old to be students" Jeremy said looking at me through the rear view mirror.

Ever since he came back from the dead he's been slightly less annoying, honestly I'd prefer being with him than Caroline.

The difference? He knew when to shut up.

"I haven't actually decided in that yet... Maybe I'll become a doctor!" I teased licking my lips.

The three of them glared at me and I frowned. If you didn't think it was funny just say so.

"Come on have a sense of humor!" They frowned in unison continuing to stare daggers.

Buzzkills.

"Whatever forget I said that. As for me I think I'll just find a job to pass time. Klaus I'm not so sure- Hey Caroline by the way how did you get him to come with?"

I partly knew the answer.

Klaus wouldn't come with out a reason, and I was positive it wasn't because of Silas. Caroline blushed trying to hide her face from us, I figured as much.

"Care! You slept with him?" Elena gasped saying it more as a statement.

If we wanted to get Klaus on our side sleeping with him could be a pretty affective method.

If it's coming from Caroline anyways.

Caroline groaned "No I- No I didn't sleep with him!" I could tell she was telling the truth, that doesn't mean I'm not gonna tease her about it anyways. What? I'm a dick.

"We'll what did you do?"

Jeremy stifled a laugh, covering his mouth.

I take back what I said, these teenagers provide me entertainment.

I bet Stefan is sitting in his car doing nothing but watch Matt and Rebekah make googley eyes with each other while Klaus sits there fantasizing over Blondie over here.

Gross.

"I told him I'd go out with him on one condition" she stated trying not to smile herself.

"and what was that condition Caroline?" I pressured smiling wide getting me even more glares from Elena.

But I know she wants to know just as much as I do.

"The condition was that he couldn't go sleeping around when he got angry"

I mentally punched myself knowing she was hinting towards me. Yeah yeah I had a crappy past, but I have Elena now it's different. If and when I do get angry I don't go sleeping around anymore I just... you know... kill a few people here and there.

What? I'm a dick and a short tempered murder get used to it.

"Caroline..." Elena drawled with a sigh avoiding eye contact with me. I guess I'm not the only one ashamed of my past habits.

"No I'm serious that was the condition. Remember Hayley? Well that one night really did it's purpose because now she's expecting"

I scoffed I can not imagine Klaus Mikaelson Original Hybrid as a father. My mind is just not capable of imagination of that magnitude.

"I highly doubt your hubby will care for his one night stand, the kid maybe"

She shrugged Caroline didn't want to admit it, but we all know she has some type of feelings for the hybrid. It isn't that difficult to notice. Sadly Klaus's awaiting family member is putting a strain on whatever they have going on.

Why am I even thinking about this?

Elena turned in her seat "what do you plan to do when the baby comes?" Of course she could find the time to gossip, after all she is still a teenager.

Caroline was quick to answer "Can we just stop talking about me!"

Elena huffed, and I sighed in relief placing both hands on the steering wheel. I've gotten way more insight on Caroline and Klaus's relationship than I wanted to anyways.

"Gladly."

Jeremy laughed this time holding his hand on top of his arm just in case Caroline decided to wack at him again.

Of course she did.

"Take your asses to sleep. We'll be there in an hour just in time for the 6 of you to go to school"

Caroline opened her mouth to argue, but I shot her a glare through the rear view mirror that I knew she wouldn't be able to argue against.

She rolled her eyes pulling her cardigan over her shoulders "Jerk" she muttered knowing I'd hear. Despite the insults she was hurling at me I smirked, she only knows the half of it.

Beacon Hills prepare for the crazy that is my family.

The originals aren't really my family per say, but I tolerated them enough.

Prepare for the worst.

•••Scott's P.O.V•••

2 years seems like a long time ago, and it is. A lot has happened in that short amount of time.

Thinking back, I was just a kid focusing on getting the girls and being good at lacrosse.

That's isn't exactly the case anymore. I'd been forced to grow up, to leave my childhood behind.

I didn't regret that decision though, if I'd done anything different a lot of people could have died.

More importantly the ones I cared about.

Instinctively I traced the ink bands around my arm.

Choices had to be made, and actions had to be taken or else people would die.

Planting peace trees just wasn't going to cut it anymore.

A lot of things were going to go down and if I didn't stop it... who knows what could happen.

Just last night two of my friends could have died, along with whoever got in there way.

••FlashBack••

"You lost him?" Derek asked obviously annoyed but what would he have me do? Let Boyd tear the kids to shreds? Because that's a good idea.

"Yeah, I kinda had to"

"wasn't exactly the plan..."

Doesn't he think I know that! "I know which is why we should stick together. Trust me, he's too strong, too fast, and way to angry for one person to handle."

I paused letting the words sink in, and judging by his silence he knew I was right.

"We gotta do this together" I added making it sound like the only option.

In my mind it was the only option.

••End of FlashBack••

Getting the Argents to help was out last chance.

Thankfully after showing him the dead body Lydia found at the pool he came to his right senses.

I wasn't about to let my friends die, it wasn't easy but that was a risk I was willing to take at the time.

Even if Isaac and Derek thought killing then was the only option I would at least try.

You would expect that coming from Derek seeing that Cora is his sister, but I guess not.

••FlashBack••

"They killed someone, Some totally innocent kid is dead... and it's our fault"

Derek shook his head "Its my fault" I couldn't agree more!

"We need help"

He motioned over to Isaac "we have isaac now" I huffed "we need  
real help" Isaac looked at me incredulously clearly offended by my choice of words and suddenly I felt guilty.

"There too fast for us... for all of us. There too strong, too rabid"

He shook his head again why couldn't he just agree with me dammit?!

"We'll catch em"

"What happens when we do, we just gonna hold em down till the sun comes up?" Finally Derek sort of agrees with me, but Isaac has to go and find the holes in our plan.

"Maybe it would be..."

I already knew what he was gonna say next "easier just to kill them"

"Killing them isn't the right thing to do" I reasoned

"What if its the only thing to do? If we can't even catch them what else do we do?" Isaac really? Not the time to be smart.

"Find someone who knows what their doing"

"Who?"

I smirked "Find someone who knows how to hunt werewolves"

••End of FlashBack••

Boyd and Cora are ok.

Now it was just back to the main problem, finding out what Deucalion wanted.

Hopefully we could end it before anyone else had to die.

All of this just because some Alphas wanted power.

Dominance.

It isn't right, and it's become my responsibility to put a stop to it.


	2. Welcome to Beacon Hills

•••Scott's P.O.V•••

I could have saved him.

That guy he went missing right after he left the vet.

I can't help but think what would of happened had I walked him to his car or just seen him out.

I should have, knowing what was going on around Beacon Hills.

And if what Stiles said about the human sacrifices is true, then that guy is dead.

Which only added to the guilt piling on my shoulders.

If it wasn't Boyd and Cora killing people then who?

It could be the Alpha pack but the way they were killing them lacked werewolf-atude as Stiles called it.

"Hey ready for class?" Stiles asked coming up beside me as I put my books in my locker.

"Ready as I'll ever be. You know I was thinking about the guy... the one that went missing. Do you think it has anything to do with the sacrifices?"

He didn't answer but I knew he was still beside me, I could hear his heartbeat and smell his cologne that he really needs to change.

"Stiles?"

I shut my locker door turning to stare at him with concern.

He just stood there a blank expression on his face practically drooling out of his mouth, while looking over my shoulder with wide eyes.

I turned to look where he was staring.

I gulped my jaw literally falling to the floor.

"New girls?"

Stiles nodded patting my shoulder or more like hitting my shoulder with excitement.

"New girls!"

Danny came beside us holding onto his one strap backpack tightly "and new boys" he smiled before walking away towards the locker room.

Danny, well, obviously he'd go for the guys but... wow.

There was 6 of them walking closely together. The blonde standing in front of the group smiled wide meeting the gaze of everyone in the hallway. Well I know she's going to be more popular than I ever will be in just one day.

The 3 three girls whispered to each other so low I couldn't hear.

Two of the girls were blonde.

One with electric blue eyes and the other with deep blue eyes that were nearly grey.

The last girl had chocolate colored hair and eyes, but was equally as beautiful as the blondes beside her.

There were 3 guys.

All of them looked pretty tough, but appearance really doesn't cut it these days.

The three all looked sort of the same when it came to their hair color and eyes, but faces wise there was no way they were related.

The tallest one had brown hair and eyes, he stared at everyone in the hall with a weary expression. Kind off like he didn't trust anyone, but hey it's high school you can't trust anyone.

The other two stood behind the girls protectively.

One had dusty blonde hair and light blue eyes, the other had bronze colored hair and green eyes sort of leafy colored.

Something was off about them... I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Scott we gotta go we're gonna be late" Stiles said pulling my arm he looked more disappointed then I did when he had to look away from the new girls.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Stefan's P.O.V

Damon didn't even let us go to the pent house to get ready, he practically just ditched us in front of the school.

"I'll be back around lunch to drop of the Jeep"

I nodded rolling my eyes waving him off maybe it was a good thing I got away from him for a while, he's so annoying.

My heart ached while I watched him kiss Elena, I still loved her and I don't think I'll ever stop.

Caroline noticed me all tense and smiled sympathetically while retuning to her conversation with Klaus.

"If you need me just call, love." I still couldn't picture the big bad vampire all soft and lovey, but then again Damon was like that now so...

I took in deep breaths the different scents of humans attacking me at once, I had to keep control.

I couldn't afford to go all Ripper.

Caroline came beside me placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder "Deep breaths Stef, you'll get through it"

I nodded smiling taking her hand in mine, Caroline was more than my friend she was like my sister.

After Lexi was killed by my brother dearest Caroline just kind of happened, but no one would ever be able to replace Lexi.

Although Caroline was doing her job.

The 6 of us walked into the school heading straight for the office.

"What grade level are we posing as?" Rebekah asked leaning in to my ear I couldn't help but smile at the carelessness in her voice when she said that.

"We'll pass as Juniors for now"

They each nodded, as we approached the front desk.

The secretary looked like she was the hard headed type and I wasn't really in the mood to argue.

Plus when it came to the whole compelling thing we all knew I wasn't great for the job.

I moved my head to the side in the secretary's direction taking a step back.

Rebekah smiled sympathetically at me before leaning over the counter.

"You found our files and now you need to give us our schedules preferably all in the same classes"

I rolled my eyes she made it look so easy.

The secretary smiled sweetly handing each of us our schedules and locker numbers.

I nudged Rebekah's shoulder giving her wide eyes while pointing my finger at the secretary.

She groaned looking the lady in the eyes again "Forget this happened"

I raised my eyebrows and she rolled her eyes "Thank you..."

I smiled linking my arm with hers and walking out the office with the others.

"We almost have all the same schedules, but we all have at least one of us in each class"

Just a minute ago Caroline was upset she had to go through High school again and look at her now all chipper.

"What's are first class for today?" I asked trying to sound interested but in reality I was everything but interested.

I think they realized when they gave me questioning looks.

"Nice try Stef" Matt laughed patting my shoulder.

Elena smiled answering my question "P.E" getting a good whiny groan out of Caroline and Rebekah.

Honestly I didn't see what the big deal was its not like they couldn't just compel the Coach to let them sit it out.

Or just use vamp speed to do whatever it is.

Truthfully Matt was the one who should be groaning, he is the human here.

Jeremy didn't actually count since he was still a hunter, he was human with a bonus.

"Lets just get today over with" Jeremy grumbled practically staring everyone in the hallway down.

Ever since he came back he's a bit more cautious, he only ever talks to us. It was hard enough to get him to be on the same page as Rebekah and Klaus, just imagine 800 people he's never seen before.

Immediately I felt all eyes on us as we walked down the hallway towards the locker rooms, this wasn't exactly something new to me.

I'm not being cocky I was just lucky that I was born this hot, blame genetics.

The others weren't to shabby either.

Caroline smiled letting a giggle escape her lips, I knew without a doubt by the end of the day she was going to be the most popular girl in school. And I knew Elena and Rebekah weren't very far behind.

A pair of eyes lingered on me grabbing my undivided attention. I stared at the boy through the corner of my eyes. He stood there another guy drooling over his shoulder at the girls. 

His eyes glowed a bright ember, I forced my eyes to look away.

The way his eyes glowed isn't human, but I couldn't just stare at him. Neither was I about to involve myself in something and get us all sucked into what could possibly be more supernatural drama.

"Hey Care, looks like you've already got a few admirers" Elena whispered low enough for only us with the super hearing while slightly motioning over to the guy with the glowing eyes.

But this time when I looked at him again his eyes were brown, normal.

Maybe the lack of human blood has finally gotten to me, and if that was the case I wasn't prepared to tell Damon he was right. Either way, something is going on, maybe not with everyone.

But definitely with that guy.

I'm going to have to remember to keep an eye on him.

•••Scott's P.O.V•••

We got into the locker room, quickly changing into our gym clothes before.

My mind wondered back to the guy I could have saved instead of the amazingly hot new girls and whoever those guys were with them.

"I looked everywhere. It's like he just walked away left his car, his dog"

Stiles nodded "Ok. Was he like did he- could he have been a virgin maybe? Did he look like a virgin? was he virginal? he stumbled across his words.

He really made things awkward for himself.

"No, definitely not. Deaton makes me have sex with all his clients, it's new policy" I said whispering the last part.

He blinked repeatedly staring at me funny.

I cracked a smile laughing at my own joke. I looked back at his face that showed no sign of laughing.

I sighed, I try being funny and when I do it backfires.

"I don't know if he was a virgin, and why are you talking like he's already dead? He's just missing."

I rolled my eyes at his stupid frustration "Missing and presumed dead because he's probably a virgin Scott! You know who else is a virgin? Me! I'm a virgin ok?! You know what that means? It means that my lack of sexual experience is now literally a threat to my life ok!?"

I scoffed I could barley understand any of his rambling right now which only made it more funny.

"I need to have sex! Right now, someone needs to have sex with me! Like Today, someone needs to sex me right now" he yelled even louder slamming his locker shut revealing an amused Danny.

The interest in this conversation has just escalated.

"Alright I'll do it"

Stiles yelped jumping around to face him with a confused look.

"what?"

Danny half smirked leaning up against the lockers "Come to my place at 9, plan to stay the night"

I repulsed at the thought completely confused at what was happening right now.

"I like to cuddle" Danny added sounding completely serious.

Stiles turned to look at me with a questioning look and I gave him my 'The hell if I know' glare.

"That was so sweet, are you kidding?"

I shrugged I wouldn't call it sweet but it was definitely something.

"Yes I'm kidding!" Danny half laughed sounding surprised Stiles thought he was being serious. Well he fooled me.

"Hey! You know you don't toy with a guys emotions like that Danny! It's unattractive" Stiles called while Danny walked away.

Yes I agree especially since Stiles knows everything about being unattractive.

Just then Isaac walked through the door breathless just in time for coach to catch him late.

"Mr.Lahey happy to have you back. Not happy that your late" Finstock yelled 

"Sorry-" Isaac mumbled when the door opened again cutting him off.

Everyone turned to look at the unfamiliar faces, The new guys.

Coach Finstock smiled sarcastically placing his hands on the taller guys shoulder "Looks as if we got a couple of fresh meat here, boys"

The one with green eyes leaned over to the one with blonde hair whispering "hardly" so low I barley heard it.

"Ah yes here we go, from Texas, transferred from, Arlington Dallas"

The three guys nodded handing him their schedules with their information.

"So your Jeremy Gilbert, right?" The tallest one with brown hair and brown eyes nodded "yes sir" somehow he reminded me of a soldier.

"Stefan Salvatore? what is that Mexican?"

Stefan smiled "Italian" 

The Coach shrugged "close enough, and your Matt Donavon?" he asked pointing to the last boy.

He just nodded giving a sly smile before meeting the eyes of everyone in the locker room including me.

"Well Boys I don't care if its your first day so suit out!" Finstock hollered before continuing his rant from earlier on how cross country was mandatory for all lacrosse players.

Supposedly, so we wouldn't get fat, but we all knew that wasn't going to happen.

Jeremy, Stefan, and Matt quickly suited out.

I only got a quick glance at the tattoo that trailed up Jeremy's arm and across his chest before he put his long sleeve shirt back on.

Now that's what I call committed to the art.

We all walked towards the trail and I kept a close eye on the new guys, and they seemed to be doing the same thing.

When I caught Matt looking my way he quickly turned when our eyes met, can you say suspicious for me.

My attention tore away from them when I felt Isaac tense, I gulped when I saw Ethan and Aiden the Alpha twins stand over him on each side.

The whistle ran in my ear and the twins took off to the head of the group.

Isaac stood to chase them when I grabbed his shirt, chasing them would be a big mistake.

"Isaac!"

"It's them!" he party growled turning and running ahead of everyone in seconds.

"Isaac Wait!"

I huffed running after him to see him get knocked down.

Aiden held his arms behind his back and smiled wickedly "Ethan I always forget... how many bones in the human body?"

Isaac growled deep in his chest.

"I don't know lets count" Ethan snarled showing his teeth.

Perfect timing.

I ran up clocking him in the jaw making him fall backwards to the ground with a broken jaw.

"That's one" I said simply looking at Aiden who was still holding Isaac.

Isaac jumped up coming to my side.

I flinched slightly at the sound of Ethan popping his jaw back in place to heal, it was only seconds for him to wolf out.

The Alpha twins eyes glowed a bright red their fangs bared as they growled at us.

My growl was cut short when an ear piercing scream cut me off.

I gulped half knowing what to expect.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Stefan's P.O.V

Matt, Jeremy, and I met up with the girls after we got changed.

They all smiled when we got close and ran into our arms except Caroline and I who were boyfriend and girlfriend less.

Jeremy had Elena, his sister.

Matt and Rebekah, his girlfriend.

I rolled my eyes and Caroline smiled running over to me and jumping on my back.

"You know that guy over there"

I pointed over to Scott, I'd learned was his name after a few introductions.

"What about him? Does he know about us?" Her voice getting more and more worried each word she spoke.

I laughed patting her arms that were firmly around my neck "No It's not that, there's something up with him though. He stares at us like he knows something, but I doubt he does"

She sighed nodded her head "We'll just have to keep an eye on him, besides what chance would he have against us?"

I chuckled she was right if it came to that we could just confront him before he could expose us all.

She hopped down from my back just as the whistle blew, everyone started running down the trail.

Immediately the two twins sprinted off out of sight, followed by Isaac then Scott.

Rebekah caught on quickly her head raised higher into the air her hair pushed behind her ears.

"Something's wrong..."

I nodded it came in handy to have a thousand year old vampire as a friend.

We waited patiently for everyone to clear "Elena stay here with Matt and Jeremy. Caroline, Rebekah, and I will go see what's going on"

She nodded grabbing Jeremy's and Matt's hand and leading them closer to the school.

The three of us blurred ahead of everyone and hid behind a bush where the 4 guys couldn't see us.

I flinched watching Scott punch Ethan in the face his jaw breaking in response in a sickening crunch.

"Stefan!" Caroline stared at me with wide eyes "Shhh" I mumbled placing a finger over my lips.

Rebekah tensed beside me clenching her fists "this isn't right Stefan" she snarled the crunches of bones returning.

I whipped my head around eyes wide my own fangs appearing at the sight of Ethan snapping his jaw back in place as if it hadn't happened.

Caroline shuddered taking in a ragged breath as Scott, Isaac, ad the twins growled rabidly at each other.

Fangs and claws lengthened, their growls echoing across the small clearing.

"What are they?" Rebekah growled the black veins under her eyes visible, she was just as upset about this as me.

They weren't human, whatever they are is supernatural.

"Werewolves?" Caroline muttered 

Rebekah scoffed her eyes never leaving the hairy boys.

"We've seen werewolves Caroline don't be silly" Caroline rolled her eyes, that wasn't exactly wrong the canines, claws, excessive hair....

All points said Werewolf, but not the kinda of werewolves we were used to.

Isaac lunged for one of the Twins and Rebekah sprang forward before I could grab her.

"Rebekah!" I growled following her lead with Caroline close behind.

Rebekah had only moved a foot ahead, nowhere near their reach.

An ear piercing screen rung in my ears all ours heads whipping to the side.

I nodded towards Caroline and she took off in the direction the scream came in.

I grabbed Rebekahs arm pulling her back to my side, The twins and Scott never noticed us their attention elsewhere in the direction Caroline ran off in.

We stood quietly waiting for them to leave, but one didn't.

Isaac.

His gaze never left from ours, trying to figure out what we'd seen. He wouldn't from years with living with Damon I knew how to keep my emotions in check.

And well Rebekah was already skilled in that area.

He turned to leave giving us the opportunity to run, when he turned to look at us again we were already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I just wanted to let you know you can also find this story on Wattpad :)


	3. Werewolf vs. Vampire

•••Rebekah's P.O.V•••

His glowing amber eyes bore into mine.

Caroline suggested werewolves, but they can't be I've seen a werewolf and they actually get down on all 4's.

Stefan inched to the side, and I nodded slightly.

Isaac turned away from us, and I used the chance to grab Stefan's hand and blur us away.

Looking back Isaac was confused as to where we'd gone, but shook it off quickly running where the scream hand sounded from.

"Werewolves? That can't be." I reasoned. 

"Not impossible though. A new species of werewolves, we have to tell Damon and-" 

I blurred in front of Stefan covering his mouth with my hand.

"Tell your brother, but leave mine out of this. This is our only chance Stefan to live without our past catching up to us. If we keep moving it'll bring up suspicion and before you know it everyone in the world will be looking for us, all out enemies."

His eyebrows raised "If Niklaus realizes there's a threat to his precious Alpha title he'll kill them all. If we just stay out of it we won't have to leave. And they..." I said pointing to where the boys had run off to.

"Will live"

He sighed, if theres one thing he doesn't want its someone dying. Knowing Stefan he'd take the death as his fault if he didn't try to stop or prevent it.

"Alright lets go"

We ran off approaching the crowd of students just as Isaac stopped next to a stunned Scott.

I stepped forward and repelled at the sight.

A boy was straggled to a tree a leash strapped tightly around his neck, blood covering him from head to toe.

I had to look away when I saw the slashed throat and the bash deep in the side of his head.

I gulped reining in my thirst. I haven't noticed how long it's been since I fed last until now.

My thoughts immediately went to the vampire blood junkie behind me and I grabbed Stefan's arm with all my strength and pulled him away.

His eyes were blood red the black veins spreading in waves "Pull it together Stefan" I hissed.

Any other person would be sympathetic, but what would that do? He needed someone to be strict with him not cry at his feet when he killed someone.

He breathed in deep opening his eyes, freezing instantly while glaring over my shoulder.

Damon stood leaning up against a tree looking every bit amused, but I know deep inside he's beyond pissed.

By now I've figured out he masks every emotion with sarcasm and arrogance.

Murders happen everywhere, but not to this escalation.

I turned and rolled my eyes when Damon gave me a fake smile using his finger to call us over.

My hand kept tightly around Stefan's arm as I pulled him towards his brother just in case he got thirsty thoughts.

"Barbie Klaus..." He greeted with a smirk, I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here Salvatore?"

I'm not sure why I asked that when I already know the answer. 

"Just go back to class I'll take care of this" he said motioning over to where the dead boy was and the crowding officers. 

"Don't get involved Damon, there is no supernatural hunting council for you to infiltrate here"

He pushed himself off the tree to stand head to head with me, just because he thinks were 'friends' honestly doesn't mean I won't pull his heart from his chest.

The only reason he's still alive is because of Stefan and Elena.

"Don't worry Rebekah I don't need babysitting, besides it's best if we keep whatever this is from your brother"

I nodded keeping a close distance to Stefan the blood scent still lingering strong in the air.

"Oh and Stef take this" Damon threw Stefan a blood bag and he caught it before it could fall and splatter on the floor.

I walked with Stefan back to the school we were already late on our first day.

Great.

And here I thought we'd actually been given a chance at getting away from all the supernatural.

When in reality we'd gotten ourselves in deeper.

••••••

Caroline and I sat in Mr.Harris class while he taught inertia vs. momentum.

If only he knew how much I don't care about anything he's been saying, for the past 10 minutes, would my life be complete.

It'd only taken me minutes to realize what an ass he is, Nothing like Alaric.

Alaric Saltzmen was someone I wish I'd known, but hadn't been given the pleasure to.

Caroline nudged my shoulder then stared a few rows ahead of us to where Scott and Isaac were.

I'd noticed they were in this class but I was serious when I said I was going to stay out of this werewolf drama.

If they are werewolves that is.

"Caroline stay out of it" She pretended to squeeze my neck bringing the teachers attention to us.

"Miss Forbes if you'd like to straggle your partner please take it outside"

Everyone's eyes turned to the two of us and I stared at each of them in boredom. I'n not the type for embarrassment and neither is Care.

Caroline smiled wide "No thanks" Mr. Harris seemed pleased and continued his lecture that no one was paying attention to. 

Maybe except for Danny.

Caroline nudged me again and I relented knowing she'd just keep bickering with me.

I tuned into Scott and Isaac and my muscles tensed hearing his conversation.

Scott was trying to convince Isaac not to kill the Twins.

I can't have that happening. I won't let them cause trouble.

If too many animal attacks happen Nik will notice and he'd figure out what was going on.

There's only two possibilities after that. Either he'd try to create more hybrids, if that would even work with these werewolves.

or

He'd kill them all mind set on them all being a threat to us and his oh so powerful status.

It doesn't matter what he does, in the end it will just bring the rest of us down with him.

And I won't let that I happen, I won't let Matt get hurt.

or even Caroline for that matter.

Isaac grabbed onto the table and I flinched at the sound of the wood splintering under his touch.

Inhuman strength, definitely not normal.

He shot up from his seat, his pulse jumping to an E.R worthy visit. 

"Can I go to the restroom"

Mr.Harris hesitated, but let him go anyway.

Caroline and I looked each other in the eyes I could hear two steady heartbeats out in the hallway and I knew without a doubt it was Ethan and Aiden.

Scott pleaded to go to the restroom. This teacher is such an ass he basically said he wouldn't let him go even if his bladder exploded.

I would definitely have a problem with that happening. I'm wearing designer clothes.

I got up and walked up to Mr.Harris "Miss Mikaelson? Care to explain why you're not in your seat?"

"I have to go to the the restroom"

He frowned "Didn't you hear the conversation I just had with Mr.Mcall?"

I frowned, my eyes dilated as I stared into his "Let me go to the bathroom"

His expression fell returning my blank one "you can go"

I faintly smirked hearing Scott whine "how come she gets to go" technically he didn't let me I compelled him to, but he doesn't know that.

Running out into the hallway I got there just in time to see one of the twins punch the other in the face.

Unlike Stefan I couldn't tell them apart.

Isaac hadn't realized my presence until the two boys glared over his shoulder at me their eyes glowing a bright ruby red.

I took a step back if they were werewolves their bite could really do some damage to me.

Not kill me like normal vampires.

But certainly hurt like hell.

Actually who the hell knows what a bite from them might do to me, obviously they aren't your ordinary werewolves.

"Oh look Aiden, lunch" the one who I assumed was Ethan said licking his lips his fangs bared as he laughed.

Isaac turned to look at me, eyes sympathetic.

I held my stance, as they advanced towards us, Isaac taking a defensive crouch in front of me.

If only he knew I don't need any protecting, after all I can't die.

"You can't hurt her" He growled his claws lengthening.

Ethan smirked "Who says I won't? Who says I won't tear the new girl apart limb for limb"

Remember how I said I can't die? Well I take that back. I've never actually tried decapitating myself who knows if that would kill me or not.

I gulped knowing Caroline was listening to every word. I just have to keep faith that she won't run out here screaming bloody murder.

"Do tell who's stopping me from ripping your head off"

Aiden's cockiness is really making my blood boil. He has the same attitude as Nik.

He thinks he's indefeatable, indestructible even, and just like Nik he's going to have to learn the hard way.

"Me" I hissed stepping forward catching all of them off guard, but not long enough.

Aiden started laughing his own claws appearing and his eyes glowing red with fury.

"You? A little girl? Stupid of you to think bravery will save you. You don't know what we are, we aren't human"

He growled the last part deep in his throat attempting to scare me.

"Neither am I"

The blood rushed to my eyes with small veins protruding around the area.

My canines lengthened into fangs, giving me a more predatory look to scare off the twins.

Instinctively I curled my lips over my teeth baring my fangs even more as I hissed taking steps towards them, they looked at me in fear.

Some Alphas.

"What are you?" Aiden repulsed trying to be brave and he said I'm stupid.

"I could ask you the same question mutt" I said hissing the last part.

That must have done it, he growled in rage.

Why must you tempt the lion Bekah?

Quickly Aiden bashed his brothers head into the locker causing a loud bang that could be heard inside the class.

I whipped around to face Isaac "Go! get out of here!" he didn't hesitate to run down the hall with wide eyes.

He's scared of me.

I gulped pushing the guilt to the back of my mind.

Good. They should all be.

Another snarl escaped my lips and the boys cowered under my anger. Aiden fled down the hall before I could catch him, looking back every few seconds.

He turned to face me at the end of the hall a wicked smile playing across his face as he rounded the corner.

I stepped to go after him when the door to the classroom opened, the students and Mr.Harris all filing out to see what the noise was.

Everyone snickered at Ethan lying all bloody on the floor by my feet.

Comments being thrown around.

"He can't hit a girl"

"Shes lucky he's a good guy, she'd be dead if he fought back"

"Look at him, That girl should be expelled"

Caroline came rushing to me, she'd heard the whole fight she knew I didn't lay a finger on Ethan.

"What the hell did you do Rebekah?" Mr.Harris yelled while Danny tended to the beaten Ethan.

God now I really wish I did kill him.

At the moment I'd be happy to be the cause of his suffering.

•••Stefan's P.O.V•••

News travels fast in this place.

It didn't take very long to find out Rebekah had beaten Ethan to a pulp. I was hesitant to believe it, but then again we have every reason to try and get rid of him.

She wants a chance at a normal life. I have no doubt in my mind she's going to do anything to get it.

The bell for lunch rang and I dragged Elena who had been in my 5th period along with me, so we could catch up with Rebekah before she went to detention.

"Bekah!" She turned at her name and came pouting over to the two of us.

"I already know what yor going to say Salvatore and no I didn't do it. I wish I had but I didn't"

She shrugged walking past me to the detention room "Keep an eye on Matt for me will you? All I can say for now is that these 'Werewolves' aren't to be trusted"

I nodded as she wondered into the classroom with a wave goodbye.

Elena punched me in the arm and I flinched "Werewolves! Theres werewolves? Why didn't you tell me?!"

I groaned. I may have forgotten to mention this very large minor detail to her "Come on I'll explain the way to lunch."

She frowned following me to the cafeteria to meet up with Caroline, Jeremy, and Matt.

Let the explaining begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed this chapter (:


	4. Detention With The       Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't posted a chapter in like 5 months :( if anyone is still reading this I'm so thankful to you!
> 
> p.s the completed story and sequel are on Wattpad

•••Isaac's P.O.V•••

I didn't hear the door open.

I didn't even hear her walk up behind me.

"Oh look Aiden, lunch." Ethan chuckled.

My body ached to just drop down on my knees, their Alpha power weighing me down.

I'm surprised I've lasted this long.

Both of them took steps toward us and I quickly put my body between them and the girl.

I'm not interested enough to get her name right now. As soon as we get out of here she's going to bombard me with all these questions along the lines of:

What the hell was that?

Why were they trying to beat us up?

Why were were their eyes glowing red?

And so forth.

When that time comes and I'm not terribly annoyed by all her questions I'll ask her for her name.

"You can't hurt her." I growled my claws lengthening each move they made.

"Who says I won't? Who says I won't tear the new girl apart limb for limb." Ethan questioned, he's right I can't save her.

Not alone.

"Huh Isaac? Are you going to stop me from killing her? No that's right you can't your only a beta. So please do tell who's stopping me from ripping your head off."

Dammit! Can't anyone hear us fighting because now would be the perfect time to intervene!

"Me." for a moment I thought that small British accent had come from me.

Then I realized I'm not British nor do I have the balls to speak up to these Alphas that could kill me in a matter of seconds.

I turned my head watching the girl walk in front of me fearlessly. Is she crazy?

I went to grab her and pull her back, but she was already out of my reach.

The twins laughed I had to try to keep my own laughter back at the stupidity of this girl. Thankfully the fact that both our lives are hanging in the balance seems to keep me serious.

"You? A little girl? Stupid of you to think bravery will save you. You don't know what we are, we aren't human."

She crouched in an attacking position, what the hell...

"Neither am I."

Another werewolf? Is she also an alpha we don't know about?

I hadn't sensed her, and I still can't with her standing right in front of me.

Aiden and Ethan stumbled back, I couldn't see her face, but I could see everything I needed to know in the twins eyes.

They were scared.

And that gave me every reason to be terrified also.

"What are you?" Aiden spat being the first out of the two to recover.

"I could ask you the same question mutt." She said in a low hiss.

Mutt.

Crap.

Not a word you wanna call an Alpha, trust me I know.

Except instead of Aiden attacking her he did something that really confused me.

Aiden grabbed Ethan around his neck using all his power to slam his head into the lockers sending him staggering to the floor.

My heart stopped.

She turned around to face me, her face was pale really pale.

Her eyes were blood red with no pupils, black veins protruded out from underneath her eyes,

She's a monster.

"Go! Get out of here!"

I bolted down the hall never looking back, rounding the corner I cursed looking at the principles papers scattered across the floor.

And then the principle was holding out a detention slip with an annoyed look on his face.

I took it with a shaky smile and walked in the other direction, trying to get as far as I could from the crazy Alphas and the girl.

And now because my principle is a total douche I'm gonna have to be in the same room as her again.

I hid in the bathroom, my heart just wouldn't stop racing. I could practically hear my heart beating in my ears.

That girl is something and she definitely isn't a werewolf.

What else is there I don't know about?

The bell rang...

I could skip detention, but then get the whole week in lunch time detention.

Come on Isaac you can survive an hour with her.

Scott was already waiting for me outside with my notebooks in his arm.

I took them and headed for my locker, "Don't let it bother you. It's just lunchtime detention if all they want right now is to piss you off then don't give in."

I turned and smirked here I thought I was the only one getting the lecture, when I was clearly going to give one to Scott when he saw who Lydia was talking to.

"It's not just me."

He stared at Aiden as he tried making plans with Lydia, who knows if she'd say yes or no. 

She's Lydia.

My attention went back to Scott as I grinned "What?" he growled.

"Now they're getting to you." I walked away leaving him to think about giving me the pep talk in the future, when he was the one who needed it.

Hypocrite.

When I walked into the classroom with Mr.Harris she was already there, avoiding me. 

Or better yet just straight out ignoring me.

How could she act like she hadn't just confronted 2 alphas on her own.

I sighed when I saw Allison I really am not a fan of hers either. After all she did stab me with knifes multiple times.

"Mikaelson," Harris called and she looked up "First day here and already in detention, lucky you. You'll be with Lahey and Argent restocking the janitors closet."

I jumped from my seat feeling the tension already coming from Allison. Mikaelson, I'm guessing was her last name, could only be more amused.

"Mr.Harris, does it have to be with them?"

His taunting expression angered me "Now that I know you prefer not to... yes. You have to be with them."

I sighed, "Great."

Mikaelson smiled warmly at me as Allison and I walked out of he classroom towards the janitors closet.

Allison opened the door so I could roll in the dolly with all the supplies.

Rebekah carried 4 boxes that should be really heavy but she carried them with complete agility.

She's not even breaking a sweat.

I looked back and forth to the door trying as fast as I could to restock the shelves so I could get out.

"Are you ok?" Allison asked looking truly concerned but that could just be another act of hers.

"Yeah yeah, not a big fan of small spaces."

"Can I ask you a question?" she whispered knowing Rebekah was stacking towels and bottles behind us.

"Do you have to?"

"I guess not. I'm gonna ask anyway."

I nodded slightly. "Did you tell anyone that I was at the school the other night?"

"No, was I supposed to?"

She smiled slightly. "It'd make me really happy if you didn't."

"Yeah well you being happy really isn't a big priority of mine since you stabbed me... 20 times... with knifes."

Mikaelson laughed smiling our way, if she's something supernatural she obviously has the super hearing on her side.

"They were actually Chinese ring daggers but.. I'm sorry."

"Oh! was that an apology?" I asked completely mystified.

And I thought Derek was awful at apologies.

"Would you except an apology?"

Allison looked over at Mikaelson whispering in my ear.

"Can she hear us?" 

She smiled wider at Allison's questions. "No that would be creepy." she whispered back never looking our way.

Allison gaped staring at her with wide eyes coming closer to me. I don't know why she thinks she'd be safe with me.

4 months ago I'd be happy to kill her.

"Are you one of them?" Allison stuttered with wide eyes.

I continued stacking bottles while still giving them my undivided attention, this is a question I've been dying to ask.

"That depends on what you mean by one of them." She replied her gaze still set on the cleaning supplies in from of her.

"Rebekah... I think you know what I mean."

Rebekah that's her name. "No I'm not a dog, no offense." she said grinning.

"Then what are you?" I asked this time.

"I'm a -"

The door slammed shut, and my mind went under a haze as I pulled my sweater off.

It's really hot in here.

I leaned up against the door, it wasn't locked something heavy was pushed up against it.

"Isaac, just calm down." Alison pleaded, but it was already too late.

Rebekah placed a cold hand on my back. "Hey, it's ok. We're gonna get out of here." she soothingly ran a cold hand down my back, underneath my shirt.

Her soft skin touching mine is the only thing keeping me from going under.

She cupped my face with her hands gazing deep into my eyes with her blue ones. "Just relax. I'll get us out of here."

My panting slowed as I lowered myself onto the ground next to Alison, who continued to massag my back in attempt to stop me from freaking out.

Rebekah used her hand to push against the door. It creaked and groaned in protest as her hands made dents in the metal.

"What in the hell?"

She turned to us her face putting me into a state of shock, her eyes returning to normal when she saw the reaction in my eyes.

I could feel myself slipping, then I heard her scream.

I lost myself to the wolf.

•••Rebekah's P.O.V•••

This could not be happening right now. Of all times to be locked in a closet with a claustrophobic werewolf and a werewolf hunter, it had to be now?

Isaac's eyes glowed a bright ember, I had to brush the thoughts of how beautiful they are when he lunged at Allison.

She screamed and I flinched as I smelled the blood in the air, a second passed and I quickly pulled him off of her.

He growled menacingly snapping his fangs at me trying to go for my throat.

I held my face away, my hands firm up against his throat pinning him to the wall.

The tension seemed to release when the door was pried open. Then appeared Scott looking just as broody as Stefan on a happy day.

Perfect timing, seriously.

Stefan and Caroline were close behind him running to my rescue disregarding the crazed wolf practically crying in the corner.

"Bekah, are you all right?" Stefan's broodiness disappeared for a quick second before it set right back in place when I reassured him I was fine.

So it takes being in danger for him to lighten up eh? I'll have to keep that in mind.

I saw the cause of his sudden change in mood as he pinched his nose shut, tying to keep the scent of blood away.

Doing the same I turned to Allison who was holding her arm in pain. Claw marks dug deep into her skin with blood trails dragging across her pale skin.

I sucked in my breath using my whole sleeve to cover my nose, the alluring smell threatening to take over.

"I didn't mean to do that." Isaac pleaded to Scott who looked like he was about to rip someone's head off.

"It wasn't his fault." Alison added in giving Isaac a reassuring smile.

"They don't want to gets us angry they want to get someone hurt."

I should know, Allison and I almost become puppy chow a second ago. 

For the first time Scott turned to Stefan, Caroline, and I with a frown etched across his face. In some way he resembled Stefan on a daily basis, because you know Stefan's face is just naturally broody and worrisome. 

"Who are you? or should I be asking what are you?"

"Don't expect us to spill all our secrets, little boy."

Scott frowned "Little boy? We're the same age."

Caroline snickered behind me causing Stefan to crack a smile while still holding his nose.

"Not exactly."

Allison and Scott stared in confusion for a moment longer, I guess they figured they weren't going to get any answers.

"Are we gonna do something?" Isaac asked still shaken up by the tremble in his voice.

Scott frowned but underneath that I could see the smirk building up "We're gonna get them angry, really angry."

•••••••

Allison struggled with the motorcycle wires, Isaac and I becoming more impatient each second that passed.

I'd offered to do it, but of course she had to be the stubborn one.

"How long is this gonna take?"

Allison smiled before standing up and revving the the clutch, Isaac climbed on with a grin. He looked like a child on Christmas morning.

He smiled at me as I stood idly by and nodded his head to the side for me to get on "Ready for a ride, Barbie?"

I rolled my eyes.

Barbie. The dreaded nickname I'd received from the other Salvatore. I'm not sure whether I hate the nickname more or Damon.

I hopped on behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist laying my head on his back as Allison took the picture and sent it to Scott.

She explained to Isaac how to ride, and I tuned out until she shot him a seductive smirk and whispered, "Try not to crash." he grinned sheepishly.

"Been there done that"

We drove off inside the school and I asked with a small smile,

"Is there something going on between you two?"

He scoffed "between me and Alison? Please she tried to kill me, why you jealous?"

Jealous! The last person I'd been jealous of was Elena and now I was practically living her life with Matt.

"So I almost killed my boyfriend, yet here I am calling him my boyfriend."

We raced down the hallways. I could already hear Aiden's harsh breathing and racing heart.

Aiden came running at us full speed, Isaac slammed on the brakes growling furiously.

"Get off my Bike!"

Isaac took of his helmet and dazzled Aiden with his half smirk that reminded me of Damon.

"No problem."

He grabbed onto his shoulder and launched himself into the air leaving me alone leaning on the bike.

Brushing my hands across his cheek I blew him a kiss worthy enough to make him have dreams of me at night.

The classrooms opened as the students and teachers filed out, but I was already beside Isaac before Aiden could even register that I'd moved.

Ms.Blake came out of the classroom completely astonished by the motorcycle in the middle of the hallway, and not to mention completely irritated.

"You have got to be kidding me! You realize this is gonna result in suspensions."

Aiden stood rigid obviously frustrated that he'd fallen for our trap.

Pay backs a bitch.

•••Scott's P.O.V•••

Isaac was still acting all over excited and jumpy by the time we were on our way home.

Rebekah and the rest of her gang had left a while ago. She still refused to tell me what exactly she was, but I had a feeling were going to find out soon.

I don't understand. She isn't a werewolf, definitely not an alpha.

What more is there?

All I know is that it's going to surprise me, it always does.

"I wish I could have seen their faces! Did they look seriously pissed?"

I laughed, but it was cut short when the twins stood side by side in the middle of the hallway looking every thing but happy.

"Yeah, kinda like that."

Aiden and Ethan pulled off their shirts. Any other day I'd been disturbed by this, but right now watching them morph into a huge ass alpha isn't exactly a laughing matter.

At all.

Isaac and I staggered back as the alpha growled at us. His red eyes, even more intimidating with the two of them combined.

We ran at it only to be grabbed by our necks and raised 3 feet into the air and get our heads bashed together before being thrown back to the hard tile floor.

I groaned as I held my side. The light tapping against the floor kept me in my place.

Deucalion hovered over Isaac and I, but his gaze never went to us they stared straight ahead to the twins as they detached themselves from each other.

Aiden and Ethan stood at attention their gazes straight ahead not entirely looking at Deucalion but beyond him.

Deucalion pulled a cap off his white cane revealing a sharp blade. He stared at it admiringly before thrashing it across Ethan's and Aiden's cheeks.

Their heads whipped to the side simultaneously, but no emotion surfaced. 

Deucalion capped the blade and walked off but stopped mid stride.

"Oh and Scott? Next time you think to involve vampires I will kill you."

His words still hadn't registered when they had disappeared down the hall leaving me with Isaac.

He just stared at me waiting for my reaction, but I couldn't give one. Werewolves I could handle, Alpha packs I could handle, hunters I can handle, but not this.

Isaac looked at me with knowing eyes,

"They're all vampires."

The new kids are vampires...

Can this get anymore cliche?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned for the next chapter (:


	5. We Thought We Escaped

•••Elena's P.O.V•••

"So you thought angering Alpha werewolves was the way to go?" I placed a hand on Damon's back and all he did was shrug it off.

He'd apologize later for being like this for pushing me away, but for right now I was just gonna let him be mad.

I slumped down in the chair casually listening to Damon and Rebekah fight while intervening when I thought I had to.

The first day of school had been pretty rough it always is, but this was a bit off the scales bad.

"Technically I didn't know they were alphas, and they framed me it was only payback." Rebekah sneered taking a swig of the crimson liquid in her shot glass.

"What's this payback gonna cost us Rebekah! We barley escaped with our lives the last time now you've decided to anger a pack of Alphas!" Damon shot back. He had a very decent point, but he didn't have to yell.

Caroline slumped down beside me holding a blood bag in front of my face which I gratefully took.

"This sucks I can't believe this place has werewolves, one little bite and you and me are gonners."

I scoffed. "You sure about that? I'm sure your knight and shining armor would be more than willing to tap a vein for you. The rest of us not so much."

Caroline blushed it was only obvious she had feelings for Klaus she just didn't like admiting it. He did ruin a good part of out lives it's weird turning hate into love. Although I used to hate Damon and look where I am now trying to be his supportive girlfriend while he pushed me away.

An ideal relationship.

Stefan silenced Damon's and Rebekah's bickering with a loud whistle calling all our attention to him. Yep that's Stefan for you always the peacemaker I wonder what uplifting speech he had in stock for us today. 

"I'm going hunting."

Caroline and I laughed to ourselves. What an amazing speech there Stef would have never seen it coming.

"We'll go with you." Caroline nodded in agreement and smiled as Stefan looped his arm with hers so we were all walking side by side.

Sometimes I thought I saw a little spark between Stefan and Caroline, could they have feelings for each other?

I have no idea, but they looked like they could be a couple and not just best friends.

But, Care was with Klaus and they seemed to be pretty happy. God don't you just hate love triangles?

"Stick to rabbits and squirrels if we demolish the whole Bambi population questions will be raised." I raised my eyebrows in confusion my lips slowly picking up into a sly smile.

"Stefan did you just say Bambi population?" Caroline asked. 

Stefan blushed hiding his face "You honestly expect me not to? After being tormented by Damon's sarcasm for 4 years it sticks." Caroline and I gave him weird looks before bursting into a fit of giggles that died down once we entered the preserve.

It would be pretty hard to catch anything when 2 obnoxious teenagers are laughing their heads off.

"Meet back here in 30." Caroline and I went our separate ways from Stefan. I don't know why he doesn't like hunting with anyone. It's not like he's naked or anything, but who's to stop the guy from feeling violated.

"Gosh things are just so crazy now. We escaped the psychotic 2000 year old vampire only to come against werewolves."

I sighed, "We've dealt with werewolves before we'll take the necessary precautions." she shook her head hesitantly "These aren't your ordinary werewolves Lena, if you didn't notice they shifted yesterday in broad daylight no full moon needed. Who knows what else their capable of."

Hearing her say that only made things more real, this was my reality now. I wasn't a normal girl anymore and never would be.

Sadly it's been this way for some time.

"Your right. Hopefully it doesn't come down to us getting involved. When does a vampire werewolf story ever end well?" she smiled "This isn't Twilight Lena." 

"It might as well be." I grumbled.

Another laugh sounded, but it wasn't ours.

"Elena stay close." not giving it a second thought I stood closely behind Caroline our backs pressing closely together.

I'd always have her back. Literally and metaphorically.

Gracefully she appeared from the trees a girl not much older than us. She smiled wickedly her brown hair falling in front of her face. I dropped my gaze from her planning our escape route when my attention stopped on her feet.

No shoes.

Very sharp toe nails.

Noted.

The moon shone through the tree line as she backed us up into a clearing leaving us no where to go.

She raised her chin into the air looking slightly more intimidating, she was a wolf I could already tell.

The way she moved and acted was a big hint.

A feral growl came from behind us and we jumped forward a tall built man with ruby red eyes and hair growing from his cheeks stepping out of the dark.

2 more snarls echoed from our right I gasped when I saw the two very familiar faces.

Ethan and Aiden.

They glowered at us taking menacing steps in our direction pushing us to the middle of the field.

We're surrounded. We're trapped.

"Didn't mommy ever tell you not to go out in the dark by yourselves?" The girl asked innocently.

I growled inwardly, "Mommy's dead. I rather not bring her up." 

She pouted "Poor girl. You see I would kill you, but I'm in need of a beta and you two girls here will be the perfect additions to our pack."

Caroline laughed, literally laughed not a fake laugh, but a real laugh. "Over my undead body," Caroline giggled her laugh fading into a hiss. Her eyes turned that crimson color that scared me even after seeing them a million times.

The girl took a step back causing the others to stare at us in fear I'm gonna take a quick guess and say they've never seen a vampire before.

"You're a bloodsucker." I frowned at the term. How many crude names could you think of for a werewolf? Because for a vampire I could name a few and lemme tell you it really hurts your feelings. 

"I prefer vampire, but I suppose you could say that." Caroline growled with a fake smile spread across her face. Damn Care you really did know how to look scary when you want to.

"Kill them." 

"Caroline...." I mumbled the fear in my voice very clear.

"I know Lena."

Aiden and Ethan charged at us first, I may have super strength and speed, but that didn't mean I was the most experienced in fighting.

"You don't have to do this!" I pleaded as they inched closer.

Neither listened. Ethan just pushed me to the ground. I swung back around and gave him a fast and powerful roundhouse kick in the ribs.

Aiden howled in torment taking Ethan's role as my target, but still raced towards me. 

What should or could I do? I'm stuck and I don't particularly like the feeling of being out of options.

I then remembered Damon's self defense 101 lesson, if I gave him a sharp punch to the jaw, it would be powerful enough to knock him out.

But we never got to finish that lesson because we started....

Never mind.

Acting fast, I threw my hand up as fast and as hard as I could. He stared at the river of blood that had appeared on his hands and shirt before falling limply backward.

"Elena!" Caroline shouted pressed up against the ground with Ethan snapping at her throat.

I ran over kicking him in the ribs hearing the splintering sound as he doubled over in pain.

"Ennis!" the girl called and the other wolf grunted as he took of heading for Caroline who still laid on the ground snapping her arm back in place.

Not thinking I charged tackling him to the ground blurring over to the bloody Caroline as she finished Ethan off throwing his unconscious body to the ground.

Using my strength I bent my knees and sent us soaring above the trees directly where Stefan told us to meet him...

15 minutes ago.

Great.

How was I going to explain a hurt and covered in blood Caroline and me an adrenaline junkie whose currently thinking my heart is gonna pop outta my chest.

Honestly I just took on two angry werewolves all by myself! 

We crashed to the ground our grips on each other loosening as I face planted into a tree.

I staggered to my feet dragging Caroline along with me we had to get moving. Stefan would know what do to he always did.

We smiled when we saw the entrance with a less than pleased looking Stefan in front of it tapping his foot impatiently.

He caught sight of us and stomped over "You're late." then he saw Caroline's less than appealing look.

Bloody and completely drained of energy.

Truthfully she looked like she got hit by a truck.

"What the hell happened?" he yelled coming beside her putting his hands underneath her arms to support he broken leg. "No time for chit chat we have to get outta here before we're werewolf kibble." she rasped in pain.

Stefan's eyes turned that deep green color nearly black when he was angry.

"Did they hurt you?" he growled towards me. Forget I was with Damon he still protective of me, and always would be. Honestly I couldn't blame him I'm a danger magnet. "Fine now lets get outta here." he nodded sternly before carrying Caroline in his arms with me on his back convinced we'd get there faster if he just ran.

10 seconds later we entered the pent house lobby the door man giving us weird looks when he saw Caroline. I walked ahead waiting patiently for Stefan to compel him.

"Gets easier everyday," he mumbled throwing me a sly smile. "You're easing into human blood that's good." another grin. Did I ever mention he has such a gorgeous smile?

"Caroline, you dirty girl." Damon teased as we laid her on the couch that thankfully was leather so we could just clean off the dirtiness Caroline brought along.

"Love, are you alright?" Klaus was by her side in a flash holding her hand brushing her stray hairs out of her face.

"Peachy. Damn werewolves know how to break a few bones..." she trailed off realizing she spilt the werewolf secret.

Klaus eyed us all, The rage in his eyes evident "Werewolves why was I not told of this?" we all just kind of backed away trying to keep out of his reach in case he got a little handsy.

"Why wasn't I told there were werewolves!" Caroline tightened her grip on his hand as he stood from his position beside her. "Klaus stop calm down. We just didn't want to get involved." his hard gaze held ours for a second then relented at the sight of his broken Caroline.

This is what I call...

Epic Love.

"Let's get you cleaned up." I mumbled helping to her feet with Rebekah on her other side.

"This isn't going to end well is it?"

I rolled my eyes "When does it ever end well with us."

•••Damon's P.O.V•••

Now that the girls weren't in the room to protect us I prepared for the worst. Last time I forgot to mention something to Klaus he rammed a knife into my spine. A good hour of my day was wasted trying to fish that thing out.

"Jeremy take Matt to the room and stay there." he stayed put Matt firmly beside him. Stubborn Kids.

"Your funeral..."

Klaus never looked my way as he poured himself a glass of my bourbon. 

Bite your tongue Damon just let him have it this once.

"Werewolves I was convinced I'd killed half the population when I created my hybrids." 

"These werewolves aren't like your 'hybrids' they shifted today during school no full moon needed."

He smiled pleasantly, "Ahh we're dealing with those werewolves are we."

I cocked my head "What do you mean 'those' werewolves?" 

He turned to me. "I've been around for a thousand years Damon, I know my competition"

"Competition?"

"Shouldn't call them competition really. They're no match for me. If I were you though I'd be careful they tend to be a little feisty."

"Good to know. Now would it be a totally awful idea if I stopped by the Alpha nest and paid them a little visit?"

Stefan scrunched his eyebrows "Alpha nest?"

Knowing something no one else does is like having a million dollars, absolutely priceless.

"While you and the rest of the children were at school I took it upon myself to do a little scoping. And what do you know a little twin stalking and I found their secret penthouse lair."

He smirked. "You followed the twins home? 'So where is their secret penthouse lair'?"

I rolled my eyes. "Stefan.... secret penthouse lair... we live in a penthouse... they live in a pent house. Would you like me to elaborate any further?"

Jeremy and Matt slumped down on the couch "Were living on top of an alpha pack." Jeremy mumbled and Stefan smiled "Oh, that's what you meant."

Stupid brother.

"Paying them a visit wouldn't be so bad I suppose. I think it's time they met their neighbors." Klaus grinned grabbing a wooden stake from a drawer.

"I like that idea."

Whoever said Klaus wasn't a reasonable guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always forget to update:( sorry for the wait!
> 
> remember the completed story and sequel are on Wattpad! just search for my username--- melanie1109


End file.
